A good Fallout story!
by Greenking19
Summary: Scott was a living in the Wastes, but now? He's a vault dweller. Please just read the story. I suck at summaries. Please read!


p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Chapter 1/p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Hey guys, here is my first fallout fan fiction that i will be posting. Hopefully this goes somewhere that someone likes. PLEASE RR enjoy, -Scott.span/p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"_span_/p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"emDrifterem,/span/spanspan style="font-family: Helvetica-Oblique; font-style: italic; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" Lone Wonderer, A Saint, The Devil Himself. I been called everything you can think of. But what is my real name? thats easy. Its Scott. And this, this is my story./span/p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"_p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Sir I think its time you woke up and got ready for work." Wadsworth said as he drifted by. "Yeah, thanks Wads.." I muttered as i got out of bed, Went to the bathroom got ready. 'span style="font-family: Helvetica-LightOblique; font-style: italic;"Man. I need a shave.span' I thought as i saw my reflection with my beard growing in. Oh well. It could wait. After i got ready i got my security gear on and grabbed my Combat shotgun and my 10mm Submachine Gun. And left my Vault room. As i left my living quarters i saw Steve Mack walking down the hallway. "Hey Steve, hows it going?" I asked as i fumbled with my belt. "Its going. Seriously Scott. Shot gun and an machine gun?" He asked sarcastically. "Hey, cant be to sure these days." I said as we went our separate ways. "span style="font-weight: bold;"Attention Vault 324 Dwellers. Please attend the atrium this evening, i have a announcement. Thank you./span" The overseer 'Mick' said through intercoms. "Oh great.. Another announcement." I thought as i walked towards the cafeteria. Theres all kinds of announcements here, I been here only 3 months from outside the vault, i lived in the wastes until i saw the vault door open from a malfunction and slipped in and got a job as a guard ever since. I got most combat experience than everyone put together inside this Vault. "Hey Scott!" Leia came walking to me from the clinic down the hall. "Hey Leia, whats up?" I asked. "Just got some shots from the doc. I was wondering, have you heard what Mick's Announcement is?" She asked me. "Nope. Do you?" I asked. "No but theres rumors that he gonna step down as overseer, but i dont know for sure." She asked as she messed with her pip boy. "Hmm. Well ill see you later at the meeting. After i left her i finished up my rounds and was heading back home, when i thought i saw something in the dark in a old classroom. I quietly walked in with my flashlight on. "Hello?.." I asked as i drawed my machine gun out and aimed it around the room, but didnt see anything. "Hmmm weird.." I thought as i closed the door for the classroom and went back to get some rest before the announcement./p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"_p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Helvetica-LightOblique; font-style: italic;"I saw myself walking through the Wasteland endlessly searching for refuge when i heard a huge clanking sound. I followed the sound when i came across a hole in a hillside. "Is that a vault?.. And its opened?!" I thought as i ran towards the door and jumped in before it closed. "Hold it!" A guard screamed at me aiming a pistol at me. "Easy buddy. I mean you guys no harm. Im just seeking refuge. A place to call home. Thats all." I said with my hands raised. "Come with us. Your going to the Overseer." He said pushing his gun into my back getting me to walk. After we got to the overseers office i saw him sitting at a desk. Asian,olderman. Very important looking. "So you are our guest huh, what is it you want?" He asked not really concerned. "I want to live here. I can give out my services. All i want is a nice play to lay my head. Im 30 years old. Ive had alot of experience in battle. Please let me stay." I said in a pleading way. "Fine. You can be one of my security guards. Whats your name?" He asked. "Scott." I said with a grin.span/p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Helvetica-LightOblique; font-style: italic;"_span_/p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"I woke up out of breath and sweating. "Why did i dream about how i got here?.." I asked myself as i got up and got ready to leave for the meeting, "showtime." I thought as i left.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"_p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Hey guys theres the first chapter! I hope you liked it, i did! So heres basically the gist of what happened. Scott lived in the wastes most of his life, when he finally found a place to call home, he took it. Wouldn't you?XDspan/p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Anyway. I wonder what the overseer has to say. Also what did Scott see in the classroom, or thought he saw? Stay tuned. ReadReview!(: -Scott.span/p 


End file.
